Children Of The Candy Corn
by LuaveYoueth
Summary: Malignity comes true in Sugar Rush.


**Artwork and inspiration by** _**Itsaaudra. **_

* * *

"_Hmmm-hmm-mmmm," _melodious humming emits high from the sharp tails of a pink striped candy cane tree. "Hmm-mm-mmm." Vanellope perches atop on one of the branches. Resting her arms against the sticky pink, her hands are folded behind her head.  
Today was another easy-good day for the little girl in mint. All was soothingly calm, and calmness ripened into the state of silence around the entire grounds of the game.  
The roaring of the children's engines and the screeching of their brakes remained absent afar from the rushing speedway. Yes, all was too silent to be true.  
Still, she thought it would be nice to hear their _collisional pops_ now and then. Suddenly, she hears a faintly stern cheer from where she was sitting high.  
Stopping her hum, she leaned her head forward above the candy cane forest.  
Again, she heard the cheer. _Are the sugar racers in the forest? Hmm._  
Itching to find out, Vanellope skipped from branch to branch and onto the ground.  
Fully opening her eyes and ears, she traveled deep into the arched forest.  
So far, there was not a peep of a shout or sound to be heard. Eventually, from the lengthy walk, she could hear an indistinct voice up ahead. She paced herself closer and closer until she reached to a much familiar voice.  
There they all were in the center of a round clearing, the racers themselves, huddled and immovably fixed from the babbling of Taffyta's _flying_ mouth. The leader she was, in front of the pack, motioning her unleashed hands. _What was she rambling about?_ She was gravely involved in her nutty speech.  
Darting her eyes from each racer, she spots a _smudge _in the upper corner of her eye.  
Taffyta sets them on a peering Vanellope.  
Vanellope gasps as she pulls herself away from her sight.

"Oh hellooo, Vanellope," Taffyta called out to her. "Why don't you come out from behind that tree and for **once** join us."

Hesitantly, Vanellope slowly appeared out and took a few steps into the clearing.

"Great." Taffyta smirked.

Heads were turned. The backs of the racers faced to glare in frowns at the glitch. Loosening from their mingling ball, Vanellope watched as their legs revealed something that curtained dead on the ground.  
Vanellope horrifyingly gasped at the widened eyes of Citrusella's corpse. Jubileena's blue duplicate.  
Lying there, in the muss of painted red, wounds burrowed in her chest.  
The puddle beneath her coats half of her body as her head is little drenched.  
Vanellope is paralyzed in horror, gaping at the dotted irises that became of Citrusella.  
Seeing this, Taffyta authorizes a chance.

"**Get her.**" Taffyta commanded.

In an instant, Candlehead and Rancis hurried to firmly latch both Vanellope's arms.  
Vanellope struggles to brake her sweeping feet as both capturers brought her to Taffyta.  
Yet holding on, they both tense their grip to weaken Vanellope's arms. She winces, continually fighting to free herself from their hold. Frightened from the situation, she forgot her glitching abilities.  
_If only she could remember._

Taffyta smiled, shaking her head. "What a gummy worm, you are! You're not getting away from us this time, haha." She slid her finger up under her chin. "Besides it would be so rude of you to just leave without us tormenting you for a bit."

Sweetly snickering down at Vanellope's lowering head, she suddenly raises her arms in front of the twisting delight of faces the racers imprinted in approval. Taffyta then lowers them down to the sweet and lifeless face of Citrusella. She tugs her blue hair, lifting her head and half of her dripping body off the ground.

"Here's part one of your present, Vanellope," Taffyta said. Catching Vanellope's attention as she draws a red shard from her pocket. "Yup, and that's not all." She quickly slits the throat of Citrusella. Drops of red spew on Taffyta's grinning face, painting her cheek. The entire flow of crimson, instead, rivers onto her clothes.

"**N-NO! NOOO!**" Vanellope screamed, helplessly flapping her locked arms.

"Oh, puh-leeeease, Vanellope. She looks better now than alive!" Taffyta laughed an awful as Candlehead and Rancis join to peek a laugh in the background.

"If you disagree, weeeeell," she swirls her finger on the neck of Citrusella's red. "That's too bad because you'll end up looking like her anyway." She brings the red to her mouth and licks it.  
"_Mmm, cherry._ JUST like…," with her pointed shard, Taffyta cuts a line of _cherry _on Candlehead's cheek, "the rest of us!"

"Ouch!" Candlehead flicks her hand away. "Do you have to be so dramatic?!"

"_QUIET_," Taffyta hisses through gritting teeth. "Or I'll gut your twizzlers out of you."

"P-please whatever you're thinking of doing j-just don't kill me!" Vanellope desperately begged. "PLEASE, I promise I'll stay out of your way now!"

Dismissing her crying plead, Taffyta instead toys with Citrusella's head.  
"You know what's sooo _funny_?" She bobbles her head by the hair. "After we each took our delightful turn in stabbing Citrusella's squirming body, well, as I expected she didn't respawn.  
I mean WE all do, but not her. I guess that goes for all side characters…..and maybe even _**glitches**_."

She slams the body to the ground, eyeing Vanellope, she closes in on her as Rancis and Candlehead remain their grips. "Are you ready for your second gift?" Opening from her other pocket, she reveals a small cerise sack. "THIS….," she extends her arm, holding the sack; she lifts it up to present. "Is the embodiment of your awakening. You'll soon see through the ingredients of _sour rocks_, AND the _cherry contents _from our generous volunteer, Citrusella."  
At last, from the muted-gawking racers there gathered mumbling excitement. They shuffle their feet closer and closer.

"And let's not forget the main mix of our favorite _pixie dust_," she bounces the sack in front of Vanellope's cowering face. "Ohoho, no no no! You know, without this ingredient it wouldn't be the same, and what power it contains! A whiff of this stuff and you'll go nuts."

Taffyta opens the sack, scooping a handful of rosy colored powder. Rancis and Candlehead tighten their grasps around her arms. Vanellope holds her breath, backing her face away, but is whooshed by the final blow of a lethal and sugary aroma. Taffyta blows it all near at her nostrils. Vanellope couldn't help but to inhale and cough uncontrollably from the sickening scent.  
Iridescent cyclones form in her hallucinatory state. Distorted voices cry high and low as they bang her eardrums, she groans.

"_Leeeeeet herrrr gooooooooo_," a voice waved in lethargy.

Vanellope swings her arms free, turning to see the disfigured bodies that now surround her; warped into multi-colored blurs and dots. Her breath begins to rapidly shake, flinching in agony. She balls her hands into fists and begins to tap on her throbbing temples. Eerily laughter rattles her eardrums, once again devouring her senses.

"She's lost it!" Rancis continues to burst through his giggling, pointing the finger. "She's in circles now!"

"Aww, so pathetic." Taffyta confronts the uproar of the ecstatic pack; her red shard rises in the air. "**Who's ready to see if the glitch will respawn?!**"

The racers shout and jump in joyous assent.

"_Yeah, yeah!"_

"_Shed her filling!" _

"_Make her suffer!"_

"_Let's tear her to pieces!" _

Taffyta slowly lowers the shard, pinpointing it at the unsteadied, glitching eyes of Vanellope.  
Rancis and Candlehead join Taffyta from opposite sides, meeting the glitch's dilate visage.  
The trio whispering, "_run_."


End file.
